The present invention relates to a device for the production of aroma extracts from coffee or tea, which includes a filter vessel for receiving the ground coffee or tea for producing a filtrate liquid, and a collecting container for the filtrate, wherein the filter vessel can be placed on top of the collecting container.
This type of device is needed for performing manual filtering operations as well as for machines for making coffee and tea. The ground coffee or tea is placed in the filter vessel which usually accommodates a paper filter therein. Then hot water is introduced into the filter vessel. By contacting the ground coffee or tea, the hot water extracts aromatics therefrom, the filtrate then flowing into the collecting container disposed beneath the filter vessel.
For performing manual filter operations, the filter vessel is manually placed atop the collecting container. Further, constructions for coffee and tea machines are known in which the filter vessel is fixedly connected to the housing of the coffee or tea machine.
Of particular relevance in the present invention are those devices in which the filter vessel is placed directly on the collecting container, and such devices are also used for coffee or tea machines. With this type of prior art construction, the danger exists that the filter vessel can be inadvertently knocked off the collecting container, especially as a result of careless handling during manual filtering operations.